sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George (TV series)
| developer = Joe Fallon | executive_producer = Ron Howard Brian Grazer David Kirschner Jon Shapiro | starring = Frank Welker Jeff Bennett | narrated = William H. Macy (season 1) Rino Romano | editor = Kirk Demorest | opentheme = "Like Curious George!" by Dr. John | endtheme = "Like Curious George!" (instrumental) | country = United States | company = Imagine Entertainment Universal 1440 Entertainment (Universal Studios Family Productions before 2013) WGBH Boston | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | language = English | network = PBS Kids | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 9 | preceded_by = ''Curious George (1980s TV series) | num_episodes = 108 (216 segments) | list_episodes = List of Curious George episodes | website = http://pbskids.org/curiousgeorge/index.html | voices = Rob Paulsen Jim Cummings Debi Derryberry Bill Chott Lex Lang Susan Silo Kath Soucie | image_alt = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} Curious George is an American animated educational children's television series based on the children's book series of the same name which features Jeff Bennett as the voice of The Man with the Yellow Hat. Frank Welker, who voiced George in the 2006 feature film, returns as the voice of George. This show follows the 2006 film of the same name. Since the series' cancellation, reruns of the show are airing on PBS Kids. The show premiered on September 4, 2006, and ended on April 1, 2015. Curious George is a production of Universal 1440 Entertainment (Universal Studios Family Productions before 2013 ), Imagine Entertainment, and WGBH Boston, and animated by Toon City. Each episode has two animated segments per half hour episode, and a short live action segment after each. Production began in 2005, and the copyrighted byline was created in July 2005. The live action shorts illustrate and explain various concepts in math and science, and show schoolchildren engaging in experiments, that teach the math or science concept featured in the previous story. Settings * The City: George and the Man with the Yellow Hat live in an apartment in "The City". The Doorman keeps a pigeon coop on the roof and is the guardian of Hundley, his dachshund dog. The apartment is near Endless Park, the museum where Professor Wiseman works, and a zoo. Chef Pisghetti's restaurant is nearby, as are a donut shop, Dulson's Toy Store, Mabel's Department Store, a supermarket and a pet shop. These are recurring locations. * The Country: George and the Man with the Yellow Hat vacation in a small house in the country. The house is near Lake Wanasink, a stream, and a river that eventually flows past the city and to the ocean. George is friends there with 5-year-old Allie and the teenage paperboy, Bill. Characters * Curious George (voiced by Frank Welker): A tailless monkey who is the protagonist of the show. He is excessively curious and often causes unintentional problems. He is used as the "teachable" character in the show, and he is the one to whom new concepts are explained in detail by the other characters. He is written as having the mind of a young child. * The Man with the Yellow Hat (voiced by Jeff Bennett): The man who first befriended George and also acts as his primary teacher and mentor. He does not wear his hat at home but wears it when going in public. Episodes The setting for most episodes is either The City (which usually is Manhattan). The Upper Westside has multi-story floor apartment buildings with doormen and is across the avenue from Central Park. George lives in an apartment building with The Man in the Yellow Hat or the country, where they share a small house near a lake called Lake Wanasinklake. This allows George to mirror the experiences of kids who live in an urban environment and those who live on farms and in suburbs. A few episodes take place in alternate but familiar settings, like an airport or a train station. Awards Emmy Award *2008 – Outstanding Children's Animated Program *2010 – Outstanding Children's Animated Program References Category:Curious George Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American television series with live action and animation Category:Animated television series about monkeys Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program winners Category:PBS Kids shows Category:PBS network shows Category:Preschool education television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:Television series by WGBH Category:Television shows set in Chicago